


Redeption

by riaateyourfood



Series: ɴᴄᴛ oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Confessional Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Erotica, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Redemption, Sad and Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaateyourfood/pseuds/riaateyourfood
Summary: Get drunk now, enjoy the night, make mistake in the morning, continue living the next day.It's how his life works.Until someone familiar shows up and break down the endless circle of amorphous nights and repetitive regrets.





	Redeption

* * *

 

_Everything was a mess. He felt him, he felt him everywhere. His name was running through his mind, but he couldn't let out any proper word._

_Everything got lost between the endless mess of moans and touches._

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

  

** final **

He had no idea when it all went down.

It was something after nine, Moon shone brightly and illuminated the streets, sailing through the black ocean of sky and stars. The boy with hair dark like the night sky above his head arrived to place, a familiar underground building he often visited when he felt like shit. Some lame nigh club, perfect to get drunk for those who needed it and didn't care about next morning – as if it helped any of their situations to better. It was irresponsible and stupid, then why people go there? Everyone needs it once in a while– to escape reality, to forget what was making them sad and depressed, yet human. 

He walked around for a while, neon lights caressing his soft skin and loud music inviting him on the dance floor full of another sweaty and intoxicated people thinking that this was the best time of their small lives. How pathetic. Any other day he would go there and join them right away – to forget his own problems for a second because facing them is too above him and dance his soul away next to someone who wouldn't matter next day. To act like everything was fine for that moment, that he was special and someone actually _cared_. He was pathetic like all of them.

This time, however, he pushed that idea away and headed straight to bar instead. He didn't come to have fun, to maybe meet someone nice and get his hopes up, no. It was the hopelessness that brought him there. Get drunk now, enjoy the night, make mistake in the morning, continue living the next day. It was still pathetic, but rather depressing.

It's how life works. 

He dimly remembered when he ordered one of the endless lists of alcohol drinks, when the person behind the bar placed the _pill to his own world_ in front of him which he gladly took without hesitation and– when his eyes caught glimpse of familiar body. The whole picture blended into one big blur of colours.

One glass, two, three, he didn't count them anymore when a tall boy sat down next to him. He recognized the face immediately despite being drunk – he would anywhere and anytime, but because of the alcohol running through his veins he didn't feel any hatred towards him. He was too drunk to argue, he was hungry, sateless. He guessed that one–head taller boy wasn't sober either, but was aware of his surroundings more than him.

Ten was a mess. And Johnny knew that.

 

What a turn of events. From childhood friends who knew so much about each other to _strangers_

It bothered him because it was like that past month – since that one night in his house where they exchanged words, words that hurt both so much, yet were truthful – as sorrowful as it sounded. People change, the saying reads, so did the both of them. They no longer had things in common, to share.

And that argument that came a week after Johnny found out about his little secret made them distant even more. He didn't want to, he really did not mean to, he just happened to pass by and eavesdrop the conversation that wasn't meant to be for his ears. 

Ten was gay, yes, and nobody really cared. Everyone thought so anyway and Johnny himself was more attracted to boys, rather than girls. But why didn't he tell him first, his closest friend? Did he not trust him? That was what bothered him the most. He cared about him. Sometimes maybe too much. 

Nevertheless, Johnny understood. It was his secret. It was his decision to tell whoever he wanted to. But it was also something that buried the very last scrap of what was making them friends.

 

_Friends_. 

 

Ten hated that word from the depth of his heart. 

They're just people who come, makes you happy and then suddenly leave. Who needs them when you have alcohol? _Screw Johnny._

 

That's why he didn't understand how they ended up where they were. In Johnny's bedroom, alone, with Ten's back against the wall and the older boy on top of him. Making out as if they die tomorrow. 

He couldn't remember calling a taxi, even paying for it was somewhere far away in his mind. The ride in the elevator, where their drunk bodies glued onto each other reflected in the mirror blurred into one smudge. 

The lock was unlocked by Johnny in a second as they entered his flat in a rush, front doors closing by one kick whereupon Ten dragged him towards the bedroom they knew so well. From the times when they weren't aware of the capability of their still young hearts. 

The room was big but not too big for both of them. It held so many happy memories which now seemed nostalgic, almost sad. Ten noticed that the bunker that had always stood in the corner of Johnny's room – the same bunker of two dreamy boys playing together childish games or hiding from their moms and pretending that they were in another dimension, bunker which they built when they were seven and promised to never take it down; that bunker wasn't there anymore. It's been a long time since he last saw the blue-painted room and in that one second of him observing the room he realized it didn't change that much. Only the bunker. It used to be so important to them and it almost made Ten's heart sank. Almost. 

It didn't matter to him at that moment anyway, when the only thing the younger could see, sense was _Johnny_. The boy who used to be part of his life, who taught him so much. 

He was everywhere.

Their kisses fast but slow at the same time, the hearts competed about which one will beat faster. Johnny's hands were on places even Ten didn't know about. 

He could use the tempting situation to shame the younger. But something has always attracted him towards Ten, he had something that made his senses go crazy. 

His piercing yet soft eyes, smooth skin, silky hair, scent. He smelled divinely, like lilies that dazed him by every breath he took. He wanted more, he pleaded for more. 

"Help me, please."

Ten moaned when Johnny's hands went across his hips to his back–thighs. It was obvious that the alcohol was speaking from him, that his mind was somewhere else. Johnny knew he shouldn't. But he wanted him. Now he didn't think about how he could make fun of the short boy. No, this was about something else. He needed it, he needed him. The boy under him awoken something deep inside him he thought was already dead; buried tens of meters under the ground, where rays of light can't reach, place so dark and mysterious he didn't even have control over. 

"Shit." Johnny breathed between endless kisses. 

Their lips created some dance led by the music of their hearts, which made the shorter boy slowly losing his sanity. He slowly ran his hand from Johnny's jaw to his neck, across his mighty chest and belly, to completely down where Johnny had felt slight pain for some time. His touches were burning and his heart was going to explode from all the sensation. 

He knew he had fucked up. Since the first word, the first sound, Ten's mellifluous voice which sent shivers down his spin immersed his mind into some kind of trance. His soft moans and calling his name from time to time blinded him completely. 

God, Ten had the power he wasn't even aware of.

Johnny pulled back for a second and the younger wrapped his legs around his waist, to get rid off the smallest distance between their inflamed bodies. But it still wasn't enough. 

He couldn't recall when they stripped off their t-shirts which were in the way, tossed somewhere on the floor and how they ended up on his bed with Ten's tiny yet breathtaking body under him. 

It seemed so right to him. 

The atmosphere seemed to get hotter by every further second passing as Johnny took Ten's wrists and pinned them above his head. Their lips were in its own race and their tongues hungrily rubbed onto each other. 

A helpless cry echoed the room when Johnny's thigh ran across a place where no one ever been to, besides Ten himself. His mind was on the Moon when the boy above started touching him. 

"F–fuc–" 

Johnny hushed him down by long intense kiss to calm down the moaning mess under him. But it didn't help. 

His fingers started slowly unbuttoning his tight jeans, which were suddenly one size smaller and took them off. Ten slightly jumped. He felt big pressure down there and he hated himself that only a light touch did these kinds of things to him. He wasn't sure why – is it because it's been a long time since he felt like this or because it was Johnny. 

"I–I can't. I shouldn't. This is wrong." Johnny suddenly stopped and looked straight into those hungry eyes of the boy under him. Ten inhaled to calm down his beating heart which was about to jump out from his body, pumped with all those emotions the taller made him feel. He lightly shook his head. 

"Please. Touch me." 

He took his right hand and placed it on his chest and Johnny felt the boy's heart. It was beating fast and hard. He deeply gazed into his eyes, showing all kinds of emotions and Johnny almost forgot to breathe. He had to inflate properly as his head started spinning. 

Ten looked divinely – like an ethereal creature, too powerful to be human. Even with his messy hair, plump red lips and drops of sweat dripping down his face. Beautiful. 

Boy's hands then caressed his nape and drew him closer to his beautiful face. 

"Please." He whispered whereas his breath tickled Johnny on lips. Their mouths were only a few millimetres away, tips of their noses slightly touching. 

Johnny nodded and connected their lips again, for a couple of seconds. After the kiss that satisfied both of their hungry tongues, his lips moved to Ten's jaw leaving small pecks on his flawless skin. They continued furthermore from neck to silky–smooth alike shoulders, creating red hickeys. Johnny lightly nibbled around smooth skin of Ten's collar bone and boy beneath him groaned again and again. His hands started playing with long brown strands, while its owner was giving him small pecks. Secretly he inhaled boy's scent which thrilled him more and more, clouding over his already lost sanity. 

He again ran his fingers over the bare skin of the younger, tickling him by its electric touches, until he reached boy's thigh. He caressed his silky–smooth thighs before slowly going up. Younger let out a chopped breath. 

The thin material of Ten's underwear was the last thing separating them so Johnny carefully got his hand under the cloth. 

He felt Ten stiffen under him.

His lips went back to the lips of heavenly creature underneath him and while his hand made Ten see stars, feel the very last stage of nirvana – silenced boy's moans and cries. 

Ten bent from all delight going through his body and rubbed over body above him. Johnny again started to feel big pressure in the lower part of his body, which hurt more and more but, he tried to ignore it. 

He fastened. Moaning mess, that's how he looked like right now and the older boy loved it. 

"J–Johnny!" Ten screamed. 

He hasn't reached his climax yet, but he felt he will be there soon. His loud moans synchronized with moves of the older boy's hands while he left kisses all around his face. He tried to calm Ten down but it was impossible, the boy couldn't calm down and any quickening or slowing down of Johnny's hands and touches made him screaming even more. 

They were hot although it was middle of December. The window was slightly opened but their bodies covered under thin blanket Johnny's bed were literally in flames. 

They wanted more. Their hearts pleaded for more. 

Both of them shared a long stare, filled with intoxicated thoughts and madness. They were drunk in love. It wasn't alcohol, it couldn't be– Johnny wasn't even drunk in the first place. And Ten? The alcohol no longer made drunk decisions for him, no, he was aware of everything. 

It must be love. 

Johnny could read it from Ten's eyes and Ten saw it in his eyes too– they _needed_ more. It was something that their bodies craved for, their hearts cried for, even their lunatic sanity said _please_. 

Ten said please without opening his mouth, giving hungry pleading stare to the older boy. Their lips connect once again sharing the gentlest kiss of the night, before they changed their positions with Ten being above his _lover_. Emotions were floating around them the whole time – like clouds, blinding their eyes and minds. 

There was no longer a thing separating the two boys full of white heat. Johnny was Ten, Ten was Johnny. 

Merged bodies of the boys, words and groans full of emotions created work of art, as if made by God. Their touches were like forbidden fruit they could not resist and their punishment was the nonentity of full satisfaction. They still wanted more, but that was impossible as there wasn't more. They were just humans. 

 

"You're beautiful," Johnny whispered to Ten who laid next to him under a thick blanket, the hands of his around other's chest. Their eyes met. 

However, in Johnny's eyes was Ten flawless creation. He could not be human, no human ever messed up his head like that, no one ever made his emotions go crazy like that. His scent, skin, hair, everything; he could not call them human. They were ethereal. Impossible. 

Ten bent over and pecked the soft lips of older boy whose strong arm hugged his small body, never wanting to let go. 

In Ten's eyes, Johnny looked like an angel, a beautiful angel who gave him sweet redemption. 

 

- _end_ -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I apologize for any mistake I made, English is not my first language but you can comment if you find one :)  
> Original work was published on my wattpad  
> (riaateyourfood - Redemption ~ Johnten)


End file.
